


关于时间和笑容和火

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Life Partners, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克遇见詹姆斯。是一辈子的故事。





	关于时间和笑容和火

**Author's Note:**

> *S×M

六岁时你干什么？随着学校夏令营队伍乘火车南下，来到首都伦敦，你们分成几组由老师带队参观。你是全校从你们年级到最高年级无出其右最最聪明的一个学生，所以老师特地来问你想先去哪里。你选择跟随先去陆军博物馆的那一组。队伍集合时你四下张望，看见几个兵勾肩搭背地穿过广场，其中一个笑起来很好看，可他在他战友们的衬托下矮得要死。后来夏令营结束回学校，你很快又跳级了，并开始长个子。你同学之中渐渐不再有与你同龄的了，可你开始比一些年长男同学还要高。

 

二十二岁时你干什么？千锤百炼使你成为特种空勤团的一员，你领到上面绣着“勇者必胜”标志的制服，春夏秋冬的，作训服作战服红礼服，林林总总好多套，还有面具手套和靴子。你把它们拖回去，铺满了宿舍狭窄的行军床。不仅你的同屋，隔壁屋的队友们听说新丁已然入驻，也很兴奋，他们派了个代表来问候。“嘿，我是人见人爱的波特，詹姆斯·波特，人送外号Smoke，你最好先记住我！”那人很结实，浑身上下无一处不像个猛男，唯有脸上的笑那是天真烂漫，一如既往。

 

你是马克·钱德尔，你真的记住詹姆斯了，而且是很早就记住了。他还是那么矮，十六年后你已经比他高将近一头。詹姆斯后来给你取了个代号叫Mute，他总骂你比上个世纪的闷罐子火车厢还闷。但你其实并不闷，你只是不稀罕跟他说话。

 

但你后来又渐渐爱跟他说话了，只爱跟他一个人说话。他常对你笑，于是你偶尔也对他笑。他说：“马克你一笑就像壁炉里点起的火。”你不懂他这是什么离奇比喻，但心情传达到了。你稍微红了脸，因为詹姆斯还不知道你私藏的那件事——你最初见到他时，他的笑有多么夺目。如果你是壁炉里的火，那他肯定是点起火的那根火种。

不，他是普罗米修斯偷来投在人世间的那颗火星。

 

 

你们开始在基地里四处寻找能避开人群的地方。倒也不干什么特别的事，只是因为你们渐渐喜欢上与对方独处。

 

你们在夜幕降临之后一言不发地坐在荒草丛里。你的沉默是因为你还想着方才在工作室里收集到的那组异常实验数据，想着该为之对设备做出何种调整，而詹姆斯的沉默就是快睡着了，不然他不可能沉默。詹姆斯贴在你身边打瞌睡，直到蟋蟀顺着他体恤衫的领口跳进去，在他衣服里撕心裂肺地叫，他跳了起来。是夏天了！你们还捉到了萤火虫。但最后无论蟋蟀还是萤火虫都被你们放掉了。

 

你们还在雨里散步，几乎垂到触手可及之处的灰色云，朦胧的群山和隐约雷鸣，你们没打伞。走到演习场边詹姆斯忽然叫你陪他练拳击。你简直摸不着头脑，但点点头摆出了预备姿势，在狭长小巷里与年长的男人——你的同伴和唯一的朋友对峙。没办法，詹姆斯在你这儿有任性的特权，你总纵容他。他冲了过来，然后一个抱摔把你按进了泥水坑里。你妈的，没听说过抱摔也是拳击动作啊？这个犯规的死男人。詹姆斯骑在你身上笑，又俯身，像毛片里面男主角的做法一样。他在你耳边说：“马克，你知道麻雀吗？”你当然知道麻雀。“裹上泥巴就可以烤着吃了，挺香的。”詹姆斯呲着牙笑，他的牙齿尖尖的，像是随时能把什么东西拆吃入腹。

你竟然跟着一起笑了。因为詹姆斯·波特有病，这你早有体会，你对这个精神病人，换句话说，疯子，心生怜悯，所以总给他一些人道主义关怀。但你硬了。

在那天你躺在泥坑里答应他，等秋天来了就一起去逮麻雀。

 

而在秋天到来之前，詹姆斯在一次任务过程中差点逝世。他养好伤之后你们才如约去烤麻雀。那时已经是深秋了，麻雀还没逮到，他先在火堆边烤着自己微微僵直的手指，火光照亮他的脸颊和那双深不见底的黑眼睛。你清清嗓子，开口道：“詹姆斯，我希望你能在战场上注意自己的安全，别再那么疯。”詹姆斯听了你的话，翻了好大一个白眼，你看过一些相关电影，于是觉得他看上去像树林里钻出的丧尸。可他没有吃掉你，他只是扑到你身上，咬牙切齿地问你：“我疯我乐意，死活我自己做主，你算我的什么东西，你他妈凭什么这么要求我？”

 

他逼着你说出那三个字，你只说了一个，你说“LOVE”，他就了然。他立刻吻了你。

詹姆斯的吻很温柔，几乎让你融化在寒冷的野外。

 

那天你们当然没有吃到烤麻雀。

 

 

 

回去以后你们变得不一样了，从前的独处现在变成是约会，你们在赫里福德基地每个无人的角落里拥吻。后来有一天，在上午无人的澡堂里，最深处的那个格子间，詹姆斯吃掉了你。他的确除了笑容以外各处都是猛男配置，那处也是，你被他弄得很痛，但又有种说不出来的舒爽，总之，感觉还不坏。而他一副餍足模样，慵懒地半闭着眼睛，你于是忍不住去吻他低垂的睫毛，结果他又变成疯狗一条，扭头在你脖子上咬了一口，还喝了你一点血。疯子。

爱一个疯子很辛苦，他在你身上留了一圈牙印和数不清的吻痕，幸好你们的作训服秋冬装都是高领的，你们还有面罩。

 

 

训练，任务，日复一日，年复一年，后来你也退役了，你们去结婚。婚姻登记处全是年轻姑娘们和小伙子们，你们算是异类。许多人投来善意的热切的目光和笑，而这却是你所熟悉的，曾经你们一身戎装经过被你们保护的人们面前，来自人群的注视和这一样温暖又有力。你们结婚了，不再在基地里掩人耳目，终于光明正大地搬进同一个家，躺上同一张床。

 

 

刚从高强度的工作之中退休，你很不习惯，你仍然每天只能睡几个小时，其余时间全部严格划进时间表。直到有一天早晨，你又想在四五点钟下床，詹姆斯半梦半醒地伸出一只手把你拖了回来。他还不算老，仍然能用一只手拖动你，当然你也能拖动他，你只是没跟他较劲。你于是躺回床上，吻他鬓角的白发，在他怀抱里又多睡了两个钟头。从那以后你拾回了少年时光里甜蜜安稳的睡眠。

 

你们一起读报纸和逛公园，买新鲜的食材回来做饭，偶尔你们喝点酒，更多时候喝詹姆斯煮起的浓汤。

六十多岁的时候——具体是六十几岁你也不记得了——你给他讲你六岁那年的故事。

你们家有个壁炉。

 

 

又过了许多年，你们一起躺进木头盒子。他不堪伤病折磨，先走一步，而你办妥一切之后向你的医生讨了一针，紧随其后。临出发前你做了一个很长的关于他的梦，梦醒时分你变得很轻，你升起来，去追赶他。

 

 

几百年以后你们变成山川和河流的一部分。

几万年以后你们变成了两颗星星。

 

 

THE END  
美咸  
2019.6


End file.
